The Biostatistics Core (BC) provides state of the art biostatistical expertise for the Yale OIAC. The specific functions of the core are to ensure the proper design and analysis of studies of multifactorial geriatric health conditions, to develop and apply new statistical methodology, and to develop and institute education and training programs. The BC will provide the following services to the Yale OAIC: collaborate with investigators in the preparation of OAIC grants to ensure proper research designs are being used, consult with junior and senior investigators about study design and analysis issues, serve as a resource about design and statistical issues, perform statistical analyses, collaborate with investigators on manuscript preparation, provide mentorship and education and training programs for junior clinical investigators, biostatisticians and epidemiologists, and develop or apply new methodology. The BC staff has a broad range of statistical expertise that will enable them to contribute to the mission of the Yale OAIC. This expertise includes: experimental design (randomized clinical trials, epidemiological studies, reliability studies, clustered designs, and multi-component interventions for multifactorial geriatric health conditions), regression and longitudinal methods (multiple linear, binomial and logistic regression; hierarchical linear models; generalized estimating equations; and generalized linear and non linear mixed models), survival models (proportional hazards models with single and recurrent events, multistate models), imputation, Bayesian methods, spatio-temporal modeling, stochastic models and computational biology. The BC is proposing a development project in the emerging field of computational biology with the overarching aim to establish a collaborative team of researchers to develop new systems biology approaches to aging research. A future direction of the Core is to establish a program for gerontologic biostatistics to train the next generation of biostatisticians in geriatric research.